Put yourself in my place
by AnimeRoyals
Summary: (KaixOC & TysonxOC). After a strong disagreement that divides the couples, Tyson challenged Jordan to a beyblade match and ends up crying with laughter at her weak bitbeast. But once the bitbeast is placed back into its safe place, it curses the couples - literally putting the couples in eachothers place. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Put Yourself In My Place  
Chapter 1: The battle of the sexes begins! And meet CoCo… Or not.**

Raising an eyebrow at the content he was reading over his girlfriend's shoulder, the Japanese male wanted to know why the blonde had her full attention on this magazine instead of him. But once he'd read the juicy paragraph on the glossed page - Tyson soon broke out into laughter. "Women having their own babies?" He stated out loud and dug his hands into his jean pockets.

She jumped faintly at the nosey Granger who was behind her. _That's probably the quietest he's ever been_ – Jordan thought to herself and closed the magazine. "Apparently we just need bone marrow to replace sperm." She mumbled and lifted her head up to gaze her chestnut brown eyes up at him.

"Bone marrow?" The champion repeated whilst still laughing. This was slightly damaging to a males pride after all. "What woman thought out that lie?" He asked looking at the article.

 _Nonsense the lot of it_ \- it was laughable to the proud Japanese male. "Kai! Come hear this!" _Kai would get a laugh out of this as well_ – Not that he wanted to embarrass his girlfriend, Tyson cared for her and he knew he would pay a big price if this joke got too far and upset her.

"It's only early days Tyson…" Jordan cut herself off when she watched her boyfriend walk off into the kitchen to grab the team leader's attention. The blonde jumped up from the dojo front room sofa and followed him curiously. "He's unreal sometimes."

Not sure how to react to the invasion of his privacy, Kai was updating his beyblade at the kitchen table with his girlfriend sat beside him. "Go away I'm busy." He snarled coldly and refused to lift his crimson eyes up to look at the rival. He clearly was more interested in the new parts his sponsor had sent in for his Dranzer.

"Stop growling Kai." Tyson rolled his eyes and smiled. "There's something you got to see. Apparently, now, woman can make their own swimmers out bone marrow!" _Oh he wanted to hear what his friend has to say about this one_! "Jordan just read it in some silly woman's gossip magazine."

Looking up from the beyblade and parts that where arranged on the table, the brunette frowned slightly, "I think I read that's somewhere once." Tyler commented, thinking of where she saw it – on the internet probably.

A heavy sigh left the Hiwatari's dry lips. "Swimmers? Tyson…." Kai was a little confused by the comment at first and he expressed a confused expression on his pale face. But after thinking things through for a minute or two, that little brain cell in his mind flared up the answer. _He means sperm!_

In the meantime – Jordan was coughing loudly to hide the laughter that was dwelling up in her chest. "Yea, bone marrow swimmers Kai." She muttered, silently mocking Tyson's opportunity to rip the piss out of her.

Giggling slightly to herself, Tyler stood up from her place next to Kai. The brunette really wanted to see this acritical for herself - out of plane curiosity mostly. "Do they have real facts in there Jordan?"

This moment wasn't going as he planned. It was the girls that were supposed to be taken the piss out of, not him! "Do you really think a woman would actually create a life on your own?" Tyson stated placing his hands on his hips. "It's the stupid idea I've heard since Daichi thought he could be a Calvin Klein model."

"Why can't he be a Calvin Klein model Tyson?" Jordan asked raising an eyebrow. She was ready to twist this argument into her favour. "You should never tell someone that they can't do something. Besides, I do believe this could be achievable one day."

Kai sat back in his seat and sighed heavily. "It probably is achievable Tyson. But those babies will be looking like Zombies as they crawl out of a womb." He smirked and picked up the kitchen towel on the table to wipe the oil off his hands. _What dumb ass would selfishly risk an innocent creations life to be born in that state? Oh yea, Boris -_ The blue haired male thought to himself and shivered with disgust for a split second.

"It's not achievable! Women are women and men are men." Tyson's views were still very traditional when it came to the subject. "The only way you can have a baby is by marring a man and … well you know the rest." He huffed with his cheeks turning a slight pink colour.

"Who cares?" Kai interrupted, starting to actually get involved in this debate. After all, he was a man too! And this was offending him slightly, especially as this article was hinting that men will no longer be needed on this planet in the future. He then thought out loud by mistake, "Women wouldn't conceive with each other anyways, they don't even like each other."

"You tell them Kai!" The champion started laughing again at his team leader's comment. "Women need man… They would be lost without us." Giving a victorious smile, the Japanese male then took out his Dragoon beyblade from his pants pocket. _A little Beyblade match could settle this_ – He thought to himself.

"Hold on a minute there." Tyler made her voice heard. "Not all women hate each other Kai. Even if this experiment is impossible, it doesn't make a woman look weaker for it." The brunette said – _there is always an argument about the different between male and female humans._

Witnessing that her boyfriend pulled out his beyblade, the Japanese blonde then nervously walked out the room. "No, leave Coco my alone." Jordan gasped and grabbed her hand bag that was on the dojo living room sofa. She always hid her white beyblade from Tyson's powerful wrath, especially when her bit-beast was very different to the others.

"Come on Jordan." Tyson gave her one of his charming, goofy smiles. "Who knows? Maybe this time your bit-best might actually show up." He loved teasing the blonde about it, but he knew she was a good Beyblader. "Let's settle this in the dish." He was challenging her now.

Tyler nudged her boyfriend softly and instantly knew that this would be an entraining sight to see. Everyone knew that her best friend's bit-beast, Coco, was defiantly not always cooperative. "We got to go watch." The brunette insisted.

"I know we have." Kai mumbled in a low tone and quickly placed the rest of his beyblade together to go and watch this entertaining match.

* * *

The match did not take long. Soon, Tyson was crying from laughter as Jordan's Beyblade only glowed for a few seconds before it stopped to spin all together – Coco was not in a mood to come out.

He loved Jordan and knew she was going to be more than a _'little'_ upset with him, but it was impossible not to laugh at this. "I think my side of the argument wins." He added, fuelling the fire with his smug comment.

Placing her head into her hands to hide the disappointment on her face - Jordan knew that Tyson would get his own back one way or another after that ' _bone marrow swimmer'_ debate. It was always humiliating to listen to the sounds of everyone in the dojo back garden laughing at her _pathetic_ beyblade.

It had spun beautifully to begin with, until when the bit-beast, Coco, went to show. The white beyblade would glow a chocolate brown colour, but the Koala bear would never show its face. Instead the beyblade would just stop spinning on the spot and rest lazily.

"Oh for fuck sake." Jordan gasped to herself, trying her best to swallow the frustration building up inside her figure. "Tyson shut up."

Tyson's eyes were tearing up from laughing and his hands over his stomach there was the small chance he might wet himself. "Is he shy or lazy?" The champion asked seeing if he could push her button again.

It was hard not to laugh but Tyler did try, she didn't want her friend feeling anymore humiliated, yet it was so funny. This happened before and it got to the point where the brunette had concluded that Coco was stage freight.

"Maybe you should swap him?" Was one of the suggestions that slipped from Tyson's lips in the moment of laughter. "Swap him for a bit-beast that actually works."

"I'll swap you inna minute!" Jordan snapped and bent down to pick up her beyblade in the dish. Despite that how much she wanted to throw the object across the garden, the girl was too soft too. "He really cannot be the most pointless bit-beast ever, surely."

"How embarrassing." Kai then turned his back to the two beybladers and placed his scarf over his mouth to hide the amusement on his face. "I'd seriously quit now if I was her."

Giggling silently, Tyler put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Maybe next time he'll show you that he was just … building up his energy." She tried to cheer her friend up, but it did seem rather pointless.

Jordan sighed heavily and placed her beyblade back into her handbag that was resting on the grassed floor. "He's just bone idle." She muttered and refused to take her death glare from the laughing world champion.

Yet soon as the ' _lazy_ ' creature was resting in the darkness, the bit-beast began to glow and unleash its most vile and amusing curses.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! We hope you enjoy our brand new story which we have re-written. It's a comedy that we had planned and written years on our joint account BestxBeyblade (on Quizilla). The only difference is we have added a few more twists in and made it sound a little more realistic (plus we are older… Shhh). Let us know what you think by a cheeky review – **Lots of Love AnimeRoyals (LittleAGranger & MarchellV).**

This is why it takes us soooo long to update!

 **MarchellV** : "Ann! I need a name for my OC!"

 **LittleAGranger** : -.-; "No Mary-Sue stuff please. * _pauses for a moment to think_ * How about Rosaline? Haha. That is a Mary-Sue name….. Erm…. How about **Chlamydia**?"

 **MarchellV** : "Lmfao! Fuck it, how about **Nibbles**!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Put yourself in my place  
Chapter Two – Coco's Curse.**

"Come over tonight?" Tyson asked in a lighter tone as he spoke into his mobile to Jordan, hoping the answer would be _yes_. Okay, he was still teasing her a little about the whole 'bit-beast not showing' event, but it was worth trying to spend more time with the blonde with brown eyes that captured his heart. "Grampa and Hiro are out?" He added when the phone line was quiet. He trying to sound sweet and charming but all he could think was: _Oh she was in a mood with me._

After huffing impatiently at the world champions non-stop torture, a grin then appeared over her peached lips once she'd registered what her boyfriend had just slyly hinted. Now it was time to turn the tables. "Shove it." Jordan answered and bit down on her lower lip with joy, waiting to hear his response eagerly.

"Jordaaan…" _She was defiantly in a mood_ \- Tyson decided before giving a sigh – this was what you get for laughing at a bit-beast dysfunction. "Come on don't be like that, you know I was just teasing you a little, I can make it up to you." The champion promised his voice going softer.

Now shifting over to her bed to sit down comfortably, the girl in her black nighty shifted her eyes over to the alarm clock next to her – to notice that it was time for her beauty sleep. If Jordan didn't sleep, she will be joining Tyson on the run to school in the morning, and right now, that was the last thing she wanted – not the run, to see him!

"Good night Tyson. You can make it up to me tomorrow." The Coco bit-beast holder smirked and picked up a make-up remover wipe to remove the line of black eyeliner from her eyelids. "I do love you, but you annoy the arse off me so much sometimes."

Warm laughter escaped Tyson's lips. "I love you too, and you're cute when your angry." He teased his girlfriend often, but he wouldn't be able to stand being apart from her for too long. "Alright, I give... I'll see you in the morning. Dream of me" He stated crawling onto his own bed.

* * *

Opening one eye as he stretched in the bed, the Russian then sat up straight and yanked the purple blanket off his hour-glass figure. Today he felt muggy and his eyes felt heavy – _but why? And why hasn't my alarm gone off?_ – He questioned himself. He'd overslept.

Then another thing began to spin him out, there was a mobile phone in his hand and his grip around the phone was pretty tight for some reason _. I'm not that sad to sleep with that next to me_ – He registered and pulled the screen to his view, to only want to faint.

 _Who was I waiting to text? I never bother with my phone… In fact, I don't even know where my phone is…_

The reflection in the unlit screen wasn't his – it was a brunette with hazel eyes. His masculine features were softer and there was a side fringe to shape his oval face. "What the fuck!?" He gasped and dropped the phone in shock.

Jumping out the bed, Kai then began to panic as he scanned his now hazel eyes around the environment he was in. _A dressing table? Lady Perfumes? Teddy bears? Art awards? Photos of family and friends neatly scattered?_ – He was in Tyler's bedroom and her figure too judging by the look of it.

He looked down at himself and felt a sweat drop appear in the corner of his fringe line. Not only had his muscular figure completely disappeared along with his 3rd leg, but a few extra features had been discovered on his figure – _Boobs and a v…. This isn't normal!_

"How… is this… even possible?" Kai gasped to himself and looked at his hands to acknowledge the red nail polish. "Please tell me this is a nightmare!"

Then he walked across the room to glance at himself in the mirror, he began to touch his face like an innocent child. But that innocence then went straight out the window when he placed his hands onto his new and heavy chest – cupping the boobs in one hand each, pushing them up.

They were real alright O_O.

 _Wait, if I'm here. What happened to Tyler?_ – He lit up and turned around to the mobile phone on her bed. But that thought soon went down the toilet when he remembered that he'd lost his phone. "Oh well done Kai!" He growled at himself and glanced back to the alarm clock.

 **I'm late for school… maybe that's where I am!**

 _First off though, how the fuck does a girl choose her wardrobe?_ – His women problem.

 _This was awkward, it did not feel right._

* * *

"Calm on Tyler." She huffed at herself in the deep voice that she came to love; only now she was the one owning that voice.

Waking up this morning was the most dramatic moment of the young girl's life. Waking up inside a mansion was one thing, but waking up in her boyfriend's hunky body - was another thing. The loose trousers she put on made her want to adjust another part of her boyfriend that seemed to sit awkwardly. _How do men do this?!_ \- Tyler's cheeks reddened.

Tyler hoped Kai was in her body and could come to school to find her - there was so many questions running through her mind.

After waiting a long ten minutes - Tyler's crimson eyes spotted something and froze dead still. Her mouth opened slightly in shock and her pupils couldn't believe what they'd just saw. A girl was walking to school with a handbag in her hand. Plus the brunette was wearing a short skirt that hardly covered anything important! Tyler's muscles tensed as she watched with humiliation.

That's when the Russian eyed her like a predator as he walked over in a pair of dolly shoes that were rubbing on the heels of his feet. He looked relieved yet so frustrated. "Hello." He mumbled, still struggling to accept his new voice. "Care to explain to me, what the fuck has happened Tyler?!" Kai then snapped; refusing to accept this is his new life. It was breaking so many Russian traditions in one go!

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The Japanese girl stated with her eyes running up and down her own body. This sent a flare of irritation through her figure as her head began throb with a headache.

"Why are you me? And me you? – I have no idea why we woke up like this." Her voice lowered because she did not want everyone at school to know about what had happened. "Also! What the hell am I wearing?" Tyler growled in the deep voice, she would already see passing students looking at all the exposed skin that Kai was showing off.

Kai then felt his muscles go numb when she asked him the last question. His mind was about to explode. "Out of everything that's happening right now, the only thing you give a toss about, is what I'm wearing! Are you serious!?" He barked back at her and paused when he realised that Jordan was walking by. Tyler's best friend.

 _Fuck, what do I do? Do I greet the girl? Urgh, but I can't fucking stand her!_ – Kai bit down on his glossed lower lip. "Besides, I thought all girls dressed like Kim K." He muttered in a low tone, trying to save the nagging and scolding later he was to receive by his ' _girlfriend'_.

Kai was pushing it, she loved the bones off him, but right now she wanted to strangle him. "When have you ever seen me dress like Kim K….." The words trailed off as Tyler saw her best friend rush by in a colourful summer dress. Yet the blonde seemed different than usual too - her straight hair seemed wild and untamed and Jordan blazed right by Tyler's body like she didn't even exist.

Raising an eyebrow as he glanced around the scene, Kai then noticed something else that sent his heart into an unstable state. Tyson was sitting on the fence with Max, wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans and his red converse. _He wasn't even wearing his lucky cap!?_ – He instantly knew that wasn't his best friend.

"It's not just affected us." The Russian muttered, not taking the eyes off the transformed world champion.

* * *

The dress moved against his skin and it was breezy! A smile went over the champions lips when he spotted himself, looking not like himself "Jor…. Tyson!" He called out in the feminine voice that felt so strange. _It's gonna take some getting used too!_ – He thought to himself and walked up to Max and Jordan.

"Sup boys?" Giving a cheeky smile, the Japanese male knew how cute he looked.

It had taken him a while to get the push up bra to sit comfortably on his new chest – especially when he never knew how sensitive that area of a girl could really be. Tyson wondered if he tried to put on to much makeup this morning – first time for everything.

Max's blue eyes widened and his muscles tensed at the blonde who clearly had too much make up. "Jordan, are you feeling alright?" He asked, dying to laugh at how much red lipstick that the girl had placed on her orange face.

At this point, Jordan placed her head into her hands and felt humiliated. Also, she felt buried by the size of Tyson's huge masculine and dry hands. "Oh man." She muttered in her new voice and gasped heavily to try and keep herself calm in her new broad body. As much as it felt amazing to know she was in a legends figure, it still didn't feel natural.

 _If only you knew_ \- Tyson thought giving his friend a smile. "I am fine thank you Max. But I think I might be coming down with the flu or something." He answered.

A nerve in his pear shaped figure hoped that excuse was enough to brush off the self-conscious thought of his appearance looking so inaccurate. Yet, that self-consciousness soon flew out the window when he remembered why he'd approached the pair. The world champion changed the subject quickly, "Tyson we need to talk." He tried to sound like Jordan as accurate as he could.

"Yea I know we do." Jordan then leaned towards her new best friend and gave him a cheeky wink. She really was giving her Tyson impression 110%. This girl wasn't planning on being found out without a good act to cover herself first. "Shall we go take a stroll around the athletics field? I want to watch the newbies beyblade too."

"Oh that does sound like a good idea." Tyson forced himself to swallow the real inputs that he really wanted say at her cheeky comment. "Come on, where's your cap Tyson? I hope you didn't lose it."

 _She better not have lost that cap!_ \- Tyson felt his heart skip a beat as they walked away from the students and out of sight. "No really where's my cap and what's going on… "He repeated, feeling a lot more relaxed now they were alone.

"Aw man, I can't believe you interrupted me and Max then. We were discussing who was hotter – You or Hilary." Jordan giggled and then instantly stopped when she acknowledged that Tyson wasn't laughing anymore. "I haven't lost your cap Tyson. It's in your room, sitting on your pillow in bed. Now will you calm down?"


End file.
